


Murder party

by smileypower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Hinted Klance - Freeform, Hinted shallura, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, References to Clue | Cluedo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileypower/pseuds/smileypower
Summary: Real life cluedo with the voltron characters.Shiro, Allura, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge get an inventation to come to the party of Mr Black.They all seem to have a good time at first, but what if the lights suddenly go out and somebody dies and the murderer is still in the house?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter of Murder party \\(".")/  
> I know this chapter is really really short but i promise the next one's are gonna be much longer.  
> Please remember English isn't my first language so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please say so.  
> If you liked the chapter please comment or give me kudos.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic, Later :)

“It has to be Mrs Plum she was the one with the gun!”

“I put it on the table everyone could have grabbed it!, and it isn’t like the gun is the only thing that was used to murder someone!”

“Yeah like Mr Peacock his knife which ended up in the cook his back!, Do you have an explanation for that Mr Peacock?!”

“Oh like you are the one to talk Mr Scarlet, If that is your real name.”

“Of course It Isn’t my real name you dumbass we all are using fake names!”  
“And what about Mrs genius over here she could have planned all this with her smartness!”

“What are you talking about I didn’t do anything!?”

“We are all going to die, we are all going to die!”

Somewhere In the middle of nowhere in England stands a big castle. Secured with guard dogs and a big gate. It’s raining, storming. Because of the wind the gate is rattling, the dogs are barking and in front of the castle are standing 5 cars and a police car. Inside of the building there are 6 party quests a butler 2 cooks 2 maids a janitor a policeman and a businessman. Some of them shouting panicking and some deadly quiet. A loud shout is being heard from inside of the castle.

“All of you shut up for a minute and listen to me!”

In a second all the guests stop bickering and looked at the orange haired butler with an annoyed look on their faces.

“I understand all off you want to know what is going on and I want so to. “But he sighed. “If we want to know what happened we need to go through the entire day again so that maybe we can put two and two together and figure out what happened.”

The guests look at each other thinking before looking at the butler again and nodding.

“Well let"s begin with the arrivals."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter :)  
> It took me a while to write it but here it is.  
> Please remember English isn't my first language so if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me.  
> I hope you enjoy >.<

Somewhere in the middle of England stands an outlandish Castle. From the inside the castle looks like a scary place to be. The castle a cold greyish colour and windows with bars in front of it. Two big scary dogs guarding the place and not any happy colourful is decorating the castle. The inside of the castle however was a beautiful warm place. A big hall lighted with a big chandelier. The big with walls decorated with big paintings and flowers. In the hall is 1 big door and 2 smaller ones and a big wooden stairs. Behind the large red door is a big lounge. In the lounge 2 big sofa’s a chair and one small table. Behind the other two rooms are a ballroom and a dining room. In the ballroom stands a big black piano and a red sofa. In the dining room is a big wooden table with 7 chairs around it. One at the head of the table and the rest of them at the side. The one’s at the side all have a piece off paper with an name on it. From the dining room you can go to the kitchen were two cooks are making dinner for the guests who have yet to arrive. On the second floor is a library filled with hundreds off books and a small conservatory with an telescope so you can look at the stars. From the library you can walk into a small library with one table and chair and a big lamp. Inside of it is also a telephone and a few houseplants. The last room on the second floor is an big and cosy billiard room. From inside the castle you can hear a loud ring and an orange haired butler is running towards the door.

Behind the door stands a tall guy wearing a white suit. He has black hair with one part colored white and a metal arm.

“Ah mister white glad you could make it.” The orange haired man spoke. He opened the door further and stepped to the side. “Please come inside.”

“Thanks mister…..?” Mister white asked while walking inside.

“Coran, My name is Coran.”

“Thank you Coran then. Mister white smiled.

“Please follow me mister white.” Coran started walking towards big red door with mister white walking behind him. He opens the door waiting for mister white to get inside.

“This is the lounge. The host has told me to let you wait inside here until the other guest arrive, ans as you can see you’re the first one to arrive So please make yourself at home. On the table are glasses and some drinks so if your thirsty please take some normally one of or maids pour the drinks for you but they are busy making the dinning room ready. My apologies for that but somethings happened so we did not have enough time to make everything ready I hope it doesn’t bother you sir.

Mister white smiled a warm smile at him. “That’s okay I can pour my own drink don’t worry.”

Coran sighed in relieve. “well then I.” Before he could finish his sentence the door bel ringed. 

“I think another guest has arrived so excuse me I need to open the door.”   
Coran walked out of the door closing the door of the lounge behind him. Opening the front door he stands face to face with an beautifull tall woman. She is wearing a big purple dress with white gloves. Her white hair is styled in a bun and she is wearing blue earings.

“Welcom madam plum I take it?”

“The white haired woman smiled. “Yes that’s me and you are mister Zarkon?

Coran laughed. “No miss I am just his butler mister Zarkon hasn’t arrived but please come inside.

Miss plum walked inside “Am I the first one to arrive?

“No one of the guests is here already inside so please follow me into the lounge. That’s where your suppose to wait until all the guests have arrived.  
Coran opens the door slamming it into mister white in the process. Mister white because of that spills his drink over himself.

“I am so sorry mister white I didn’t know you were standing so close by the door. Coran takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and begins dabbing on the wet spot on mister white his suit.

“Its okay don’t worry it was my fault anyway I was standing to close to the door. He turns his attention towards the tall woman. “your also a guest I assume?” He sticks out his hand for her to shake. “My name is mister white and you?”

Miss Plum grabs his hand in a firm grib and shakes it. “Hello mister White my name is miss Plum its nice to meet you.”

Coran gives up on trying to dry the wet spot on mister White his suit and sighs. “I am truly sorry for this can I make it up to you with an extra dessert?”

Mister white shakes his head. “That will not be necessary like I said its fine it was an accident.

Coran sighs but before he can object the doorbell rings again. “Miss plum please make yourself at home and get something to drink and mister White again I am terribly sorry.” 

And with that Coran closed the door of the lounge and opens the one of the front door. Behind the front door doesn’t stand one person but two. One of them is wearing a blue suit and the other one a red dress shirt a black tie and black pants. The one in the blue suit is slightly taller and has brown hair, blue eyes and an tan skin. The guy in the Red dress shirt has black hair that is styled in a mullet, greyish blue eyes and very pale skin. The two of them seem to bickering.

“What does it matter that I rang the doorbell!?”

“Its not just the doorbell you also parked into the spot I wanted to park and you kept driving in front of me and didn’t let me pass you!”

“Where are you talking about? Its not my fault you didn’t drive fast enough to pass me and I parked into the spot earlier than you because I arrived earlier!”

Coran cleared his throat. “I see you to have met already mr…?

The black haired man spoke up. “My name is Mister Scarlett and this is Mister Peacock.”

“Of course you also beat me at telling my own name.” The brown haired guy pouts.

“Dude what’s your problem is everything a competition for you?”

The two man cross their arms and glare at each other. 

Coran smiled sheepishly “Have you two met before?

“No”

“No dammit you said it first again.”

“Dude stop it!” Mister scarlett yelled.

Coran awkwardly opens the door wider “How about you two get inside, and how rude off me to not introduce myself my name is Coran pleased to meet you now please follow me into the lounge you are expected to wait there until all the guest have arrived.”

Coran is about to open the door until mister peacock trips and falls against him making him slam open the door very loud. This startled miss Plum who because of that spills her drink all over mister White.

“Oh my, I am so sorry.” She tries drying the new wet spot on his suit with het gloved hand.

“He grabs her hand to stop her from ruining het glove. “Its okay it was already wet anyway.”

“Mister White and miss Plum this are mister scarlett and mister peacock. 

Mister Scarlett nodded his head slightly and mister Peacock waved while winking at miss plum which resulted in miss Plum rolling her eyes mister White glaring at him and slap against the back off his head from Mister Scarlett.

“Ouch no need to slap my head.!” He glared at him.

“Well then don’t wink at her it isn’t polite.”

“Now listen to my mullet you don’t get to decide what I do or don’t!”

“Don’t call me mullet you douchebag!” Mister Scarlett says also glaring.

Before they can continue their bickering the doorbell rings again.

“Thank god” Coran mumbles. “Excuse I have to go open the door.” He again closes the door of the lounge and opens the front door. Again to people are standing in front of the door luckily not bickering this time. A tall man and small woman. The tall man is dressed in a yellow dress shirt and brown pants. He has a tan skin color and brown hair and eyes. In his hair he has an orange bandana and he has a big smile on his face. The small woman has short caramel colored hair and brown eyes. She has a pale skin color and is wearing glasses.

“Mister Mustard and Miss Green I assume.”

The both nod.

“My name is Coran I am the butler please come inside I will lead you two to the other guests.”

“We were told we were going to dine with someone named Zarkon?” Miss Green asked.

“That’s correct I will get the other guests and we will go into the dining room and wait until mister Zarkon arrives. So please follow me.” Coran opens the door off the lounge were a two grumpy looking man are a female and I big purple dress and another man in a wet White suit.

“guests this are miss Green and mister Mustartd, Mister mustard this are Mister white, Miss plum, Mister Scarlett and Mister Peacock.

“You said his name first.” Mister Peacock pouted.

“Dude stop it is getting very annoying!”

“You’re not the boss off me I can say what I want to say!”

Coran claps in his hands. “Please follow me into the dining room were we will wait for mister Zarkon and then eat. The reasons that you are all here will also be explained.”  
All the guests follow Coran with an awkward silence into the dining room.

“Please go sit at the seat which has a name plate with you name on it.”

“Why do I have to sit next to him?” Mister Peacock groaned while pointing at Mister Scarlett.

“Stop you whining and just sit down.”

With a groan and crossed hands mister Peacock sits down.

Coran claps his hands again. “And now we have to” He gets interrupted by the door behind him opening. In the doorway stands a tall buff guy with a black suit and a scary look on his face. He has one scare running across his left eye.

“Nevermind we don’t have to wait. Guests meet mister Zarkon."


End file.
